The Battle for Life
by Menecairiel
Summary: In the end of the Forth Age, a new enemy in Mordor comes forth. King Maradrion son of Eldarion gathers a company to wipe out the evil. A new company sets off to Mordor to face the new danger. But one of them has been there before...
1. Words of an Elf

Notes: The universe of J.R.R Tolkien does not belong to me. The character of Legolas does not belong to me. Middle Earth does not belong to me. The only thing that truly belongs to me is Seere. Though she doesn't belong to me either, for she is an Elf. Do not kill me if anything doesn't make sense. Just bear with me for a few chapters. Remember: It can only get better. Please review and tell me what I can do better.  
  
--------------------------------------In the Beginning---------------------- -----------------  
  
  
  
The race of Men has forgotten us  
  
The Dwarfs has suppressed us  
  
The Hobbits knew little to start with  
  
The Elves have been forgotten.  
  
We left Middle Earth in the Forth Age, giving the land to the others. Though not everyone left. I did not. I stayed.  
  
My name is Seere. It means peace. I was a symbol for peace according to my parents. Now, peace is the last thing that comes to my mind.  
  
I am a Silvan Elf, born in Mirkwood under Lord Thranduil's realm.  
  
I consider myself to be one of the few Elves left. A few, I know, stayed behind. I was one, for I am very much in love with this world still.  
  
It is now the end of the Forth Age. A new danger is growing in the fires of Mont Doom. Mordor is again building itself up. A new fellowship has been deployed to destroy whatever evil there may be there.  
  
This is the tale of Seere and the Company of Maradiron, son of Eldarion, King of the Reunited Kingdom. This is a story of my quest to redeem the hope and faith in my own heart.  
  
Lye nuquernuva sen e dagor. We shall defeat them in battle. 


	2. The new dangers

Note: Second part here. Meet the gang!  
  
  
  
Indeed, King Maradiron, son of Eldarion of the Reunited Kingdom was not sure what to make out of the Wizard's prophecy. Evil had returned in Mordor. The words shook the young King's heart and made him bow his head. "So it has returned...Evil is again stirring in Mordor"  
  
The Wizard nodded solemnly. "Yes. It is rebuilding itself in the flames of Mont Doom"  
  
"How can it be?" Maradiron hissed and stood up. His raven hair fell into his eyes and he did not bother to take it away. Instead, he closed his eyes. "And what can I do to stop it?"  
  
The Wizard smiled weakly, for he was old and had seen a lot. The young King had his grandmother's beauty and his grandfather's pride. The death of Eldarion had been too swift and robbed the young man for many years of preparation for the throne. "You must gather a force strong enough to go to Mont Doom and seal it's evil from within"  
  
"I shall take my greatest army-" Maradiron started.  
  
"No. You take my words wrong. You need a few good Men. You need people strong enough to handle the pressure and the evil. You must select a few you trust. And I shall give you some I know"  
  
Maradiron nodded and sighed deeply. "Oh, for I had thought my grandfather had disposed of all evil. I was mistaken and it grieves my heart..." he turned to find the Wizard gone and he frowned. Many times had he come and gone and yet Maradiron did not know who it was. The long beard and pointy hat could be anyone. She sat down in his chair and buried his head in his hands.  
  
*********  
  
"You speak like a fool, Wizard"  
  
The Wizard looked at the Elf as she sat in the tree with her bow across her legs. The moon sent strays of gold across her dark hair and her eyes sparkled with the stars. Yet her face was as fair as the rest of her and the rest of her was clad in the clothes of Mirkwood Elves. "You fool of an Elf!"  
  
This made the Elf jump down and she looked at the Wizard. "I do not owe anything to the race of Men. Nor to you!"  
  
"It is rare of anyone of your kind getting angry, Seere," the Wizard said good natured, for he did not fear her. "I am asking a lot of you, I know. I could ask someone else, though I think you should ask him"  
  
"For the last moments you have spoken of *him*. Who is he? Of whom do you speak such kind words only to dismiss them moments later?" she demanded, standing proud in front of him. Seere was indeed a Silvan Elf. Fair in skin with raven hair and eyes like the night sky. A very good archer as well, like most of the Mirkwood Elves.  
  
The Wizard hesitated briefly and sat down. "His name I will not utter here. But he is indeed of your kin. A good archer, stronger than most. He knows the woods as he knows Mordor"  
  
She looked at him and a frown crossed her fair features. "Indeed you cannot be talking about...about..."  
  
"Yes. Him. He has returned"  
  
Seere knelt down before him and looked at him. "If he comes, I will pledge my allegiance to the King of the Reunited Kingdom. With my life and my bow, I promise"  
  
The Wizard smiled and touched her face. "Indeed, you chose right. Though your life is a gift I did not want to receive. But he will not listen to a mere Wizard, for his loyalty does not lie with us. You must go to him and ask. Beg if you have to, for again the life of Middle Earth is on the line. This is the battle for life, Seere, daughter of Anadriel. Now listen to me and I will tell you where you can find him" 


	3. The Company is gathered

Note: Thanks for the kind comments and praises, though I do fear I do not deserve them. Third part is up and I hope you will enjoy.  
  
  
  
-------------Vows--------------  
  
Seere hesitated as she walked into the woods. Indeed, she was almost scared. Though many times she had heard of him the thought of actually meeting him as overwhelming. Not sure what to do, she started singing in a light voice.  
  
1 "A fair prince once left home  
  
2 To travel to ancient shore  
  
Though many leagues he travelled light  
  
The Elven Prince got left behind  
  
With a Man and a Dwarf  
  
He sought the little men  
  
For an oath he had taken..."  
  
Another clear male voice joined in and she turned, to see he Elf standing behind her.  
  
"Fair Legolas Greenleaf from Mirkwood deep" he finished for her. He was a tall Elf with fair skin, bright eyes and long light hair. His elegant features were light yet manly and his smile was sure to be beaming as the sun. But the Elf was not smiling. "What brings you here to see me?" he demanded to know in Elvish.  
  
Seere knelt down on the ground and lowered her head. "Lord Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. I have come to beg on the behalf of myself and the free people of Middle Earth"  
  
Legolas looked at the young Elf that addressed him in his own tongue. "First, I would like to know thy name, Elven Maiden. For not many of our kind have I seen over the last years and fewer I have met"  
  
She looked up at him. It was him indeed! Legolas, son of Thranduil. The Prince that never got to rule. "My name is Seere of Mirkwood. Long have I travelled and much have I seen, yet you seem like a wonder to me. I was asked by a Wizard to come and ask you come with me to King Maradrion of the Reunited Kingdom. For evil has returned to Mordor and he needs help to stop it"  
  
Her words made Legolas almost wince and his eyes met hers. "The Wizard...does he have a name?"  
  
Seere looked at him. "His true name no one knows. He is known as the white by some. He is great as well as wise, older than any Elf or beast," she scowled slightly as she realized something. "Yet he seems to know you and know you good"  
  
Legolas took a moment to ponder over her words. "I will go with you. If that indeed is Mithrandir's request. Stand up, child"  
  
Seere stood up and looked at him. "Mithrandir? The Wizard is Gandalf the White? Nay...It cannot be"  
  
Legolas found himself smiling weakly over the young Elf. He guessed her to be not more than top two thousand years of age. She still had innocence to her face but her eyes told a different story. "Shall we go or do you desire to stay here and ponder over some old Wizard?" he asked her, taking his bow. She looked at him in surprise, for indeed it was the Bow of Galadriel and she had only heard songs of it.  
  
"I shall follow you in death and beyond," she vowed, her dark eyes meeting his in a steady gaze.  
  
The Prince of Mirkwood did not smile, for he realized at that moment that he was taking over the part of his dear friend. He was becoming like Aragorn. The leader, not the archer. The one with the responsibility, not the one who protected. "And I shall make sure it never come to that," he whispered softly back.  
  
*******  
  
King Maradrion had gathered his best swordsmen and friends, Ragnar and Jalus to the meeting. He never expected that the Wizard would show up with two candidates of his own.  
  
"What news are there from Mordor, Wizard?" he asked as he sat on his throne with his two best friends on each hand.  
  
The Wizard looked at him. "News I have not, but I bring you hope," he said and two persons entered. Both were clad in green and brown with a cloak over their heads. "The two best archers in Middle Earth"  
  
"Nay! I am the best archer in Middle Earth!" Jalus said and stepped forward.  
  
Legolas took of his cloak and met the Man's eyes. His long hair fell gently on his shoulders and his keen eyes were cold, as he looked at the Man. "Then you have never met an Archer from Mirkwood"  
  
The three Mortal Men –as well as the guards- stared in shock at the tall slim figure of the Elf. His pointy ears clearly showed. Seere took off her cloak as well and allowed her dark hair to fall down her back. A small smile touched her lips as she bowed. "King Maradrion of the Reunited Kingdom. I am Seere of Mirkwood and this is Legolas, son of Thranduil"  
  
Maradrion stood up and approached the Elves. "Indeed, I have been told tales about you," he said, moving in a close circle around Legolas. "You went with my grandfather Elessar, did you not?"  
  
Legolas did not bow for this King, but he saw the beauty in his eyes. Indeed, he was the image of Arwen herself. "Indeed I did. Aragorn was a great Man and a great King"  
  
The praise of his grandfather did not do much good for Maradrion, for he was indeed resentful to the Elf that had insulted his friends. The Elven female caught his attention and he approached her. She bowed her head. He liked that. It showed respect. "Seere...Do you believe yourself to be a good archer?"  
  
She looked up at him with the wisdom and knowledge of her long years. "Better than any Man alive, indeed. Only one here can put me in the shadows when it comes to archery. And that would be the Prince of Mirkwood himself"  
  
Jalus looked at the two Elves with great distaste. "And what are they doing here? We have an enemy to defeat"  
  
Legolas spoke up, his head held high as always. "We were requested here by the Wizard to join King Maradrion of the Reunited Kingdom and his company. Mordor hold the dark language as well as Elvish. You need someone to lead you there, someone who knows it"  
  
"And what makes you think you know it, Elf?" Ragnar nearly shouted. "I do not know of any Legolas"  
  
Seere stepped in front of him to defend her Prince and leader. "Legolas Greenleaf is the only one of the Fellowship left alive. He fought at Helm's Deep alongside Aragorn and many great Men. You owe him your respect, not foul words"  
  
"Dina," Legolas ordered in Elvish, for he was rather taken aback by her defence. It was no good and she was wasting time. Seere stopped talking and stepped back, though her eyes still shot silent threats to the Man. "I will follow you, King Maradrion, if you desire"  
  
The King sat down on his throne again and looked at the Elves. Then he smiled, "Indeed, you can go with us. It has been too long since Men and Elves were joined in battle. Never though I to see such days again. Legolas and Seere, you will join my Company. Your abilities as archers will be highly thought of"  
  
From his place behind, the Wizard looked grimly at the King. Oh, Aragorn would have turned in his grave to see his friend Legolas treaded like this. As a common, not the noble Elf he was. Yet peace went to the old Wizard's heart for he knew that Legolas would protect the King with his life and bow. For he was Aragorn's grandson and Legolas held the memory of his friend dearly to his heart. 


	4. The company leaves and Seere gets to kno...

Notes: Okay, thanks for the response *grins* I put two parts together and made them number four. I hope you will like it. Dedicated to the people in New Zealand who may not know it but they are beautiful. And so is their country.  
  
  
  
-------------The Company Leaves--------------  
  
"And this, Master Legolas, is Valour. He's a good horse, Master Legolas. Indeed a fine horse. Trained himself I did, yes," The Hobbit said proudly and nodded towards the beautiful black stallion standing on the field.  
  
Legolas could not help himself but to think of Samwise Gamgee, the Hobbit that had followed Frodo around like a dog. "He is beautiful, I agree," Legolas said and looked at the horse. "Tula sinome!"  
  
The horse lifted his head and walked up to Legolas and blew across his face. The Elf smiled and stroke the horse's neck and back before gently jumping up. The Hobbit looked up in wonder. "Now that is something I have never seen, Master Legolas. What an amazing way to ride!"  
  
"An Elf impressing a Hobbit for show. Wonders no not cease to come," a light and fair voice said from behind as Seere walked silently up to them.  
  
"I was not showing off," Legolas said calmly as he sat there. "And I ride in Elvish fashion, as always"  
  
Seere smiled and looked at the Hobbit. "Tell me your name, horseman"  
  
The Hobbit smiled proudly. "My name is Hannan Fairbanks, thank you very much. From Hobbiton itself and one of the finest"  
  
Seere smiled and knelt down. "Thank you for your kindness and the horses, Mister Fairbanks...here..." she took off an Elven pin from her cloak. "This one was made by the Elves of Rivendell. It is my gift to you. Take care of it"  
  
The Hobbit almost started crying in pure joy. "Oh, it is too much," he said and hugged her. "Too much," he repeated and yet he accepted it and held it close to his heart. Then he walked off and Seere could not help but smile.  
  
"You seem quite fond of Halflings"  
  
Seere looked up at Legolas and ached a brow. "Why? Do you not like Halflings?"  
  
Legolas smiled to her and jumped off the horse. "Hobbits are nice creatures. I knew a few very nice ones back in time..." his voice trailed off as he remembered his dead friends.  
  
Seere saw indeed the look in his eyes and did not wish to bring on bad memories. She walked to the horse and whispered to it. It nodded and ran to the field again.  
  
********  
  
So the Company left at dawn, for Orcs seldom travelled by day. Still, the Kong found himself enjoying the company of Seere, for she was indeed a very beautiful and polite Elf. He did, however, have no compassion over the Elf Legolas. Legolas did not care much for the King, either. He had expected more of Arwen and Aragorn's grandson.  
  
The rode by day and slept by night. Legolas did not sleep, even if Seere asked him to. "Your the sake of my sanity, then. Seeing you pacing around the camp is like watching a dragon fly over the air. You cannot rest. Legolas, please. I beg you. Rest. Only for one night. I can keep watch, for my eyes are as keen as yours"  
  
Legolas looked at her and nodded. "I will rest," he said calmly and went to the nearest tree where he sat down. Seere watched him and nodded, before taking her bow and walking lightly over to the outside of the camp.  
  
After a few hours, a cry was heard. "Orcs!"  
  
Legolas was already awake and ready for he had smelled them long ago. The rest of the camp got up as Seere cried out and were now ready with their weapons. "Have any of you ever battled Orcs before?" Legolas asked as he ran in front of the King.  
  
"No"  
  
"Aim low and keep an eye out. These creatures were once Elves," Seere yelled and fired an arrow at an Orc. It fell to the ground and lay motionless. The battle had begun. Jalus jumped in front of an Orc and quickly killed him, the foul creature's blood spurting on his clothes. He let out a battle cry as he moved to slay another.  
  
Legolas found himself in the need of more arrows. In the lack of it, he moved into the battle with his knife ready. Every time he closed an Orc body pierced by one of his arrows, he grabbed it and fired it.  
  
Seere fired at the archers, being in higher ground with plenty of arrows. If she ran out, she would too join the attack. King Maradrion actually found himself enjoying the battle quite much. He stabbed an Orc down and moved to another. Ragnar cried out in fear and anger as he attacked as well.  
  
"Gurth goth Tel'Mithrim!"  
  
Legolas had not heard such a powerful battle cry since he fought with Aragorn. It brought a smile to his face as he fired an arrow at the leader of the Orcs.  
  
Legolas did not notice the Orc coming up behind him, nor did he see the spear that he raised just behind his back...-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--Realizations----  
  
An arrow sang through the air and hit the Orc between the shoulder blades before he could slay Legolas. Seere, having spent her last arrow, jumped down into the small clearance now serving as a battlefield for the Orc attack. She left out a cry as she drove her Elven knife into the midsection of an Orc.  
  
Indeed, the last Orcs fled and the Company were left standing there on the once green clearance. The bloody bodies of the dead Orcs were covering the soft grass and a foul stench was arising.  
  
Ragnar went to a bush to throw up, for the stench was too much for him. Jalus and the King did not look too good themselves. Only the Elves seemed unaffected but that was merely because of their experience.  
  
Maradrion looked at the Orcs in disgust. "You said these foul creatures were once Elves. How can something as beautiful as Elves being transformed into...this?" he demanded, raising his eyes to meet Seere's.  
  
"In the time of the First Age, Morgoth captured and tortured Elves. This is the result of that. Evil has taken them. Some went by themselves, for Morgoth was a very powerful God. Some were taken, for there was not much to do once you were broken. But these are no longer Elves to us," Seere spoke softly and knelt down to take up an arrow from the back of an Orc.  
  
Legolas, who was not paying attention to her suddenly turned and whistled loudly. The horses came towards them yet again and he cried, "Get up! We must leave now!"  
  
Seere looked up into the sky and she knew. "Nazgûl..."  
  
The Company got up on their horses and rode of. Only Seere hesitated and she heard it clear as day. A shriek of anger, evil and hate emerged itself throughout the forest as a warning. She felt sadness and anger, since this meant that evil was growing in Mordor.  
  
And someone was watching them.  
  
------  
  
Legolas rode up beside Seere many hours later. Night had turned to day and the sun was high over the sky. He had watched her closely, seeing something familiar in her. Though he had never met her before, Legolas felt something there. Something similar to what he had felt in Lothlòrien.  
  
And then it hit him. For beauty like that was rare indeed, even for Elves. Her hair was just as shiny and her eyes just as keen. "You...You are Anadriel's daughter"  
  
She looked at him, for he had spoken softly in Elvish and her mind was drifting away. "That was my mother's way, yes. She died many years ago"  
  
He nodded, for he knew well of Anadriel of Lothlòrien and her death. For when he returned to Mirkwood, after being with the fellowship, he heard that his mother had died in an Orc attack. She, as well as her maidens were killed brutally when defending themselves. It had saddened him, for not only had he lost his mother but also a friend.  
  
Anadriel had saved him on Lothlòrien, when he was mourning over Mithrandir.  
  
He knew of Anadriel's marriage as well as her having a daughter.  
  
That would make Seere younger than he had guessed. A mere child, in fact. Though a child in these times were not much to be said. "I heard. She defended my mother bravely, until they both died in the hands of the Orcs. That makes you...the only Lorien Elf left in this land"  
  
She turned her head and looked at him. "Lorien Elf? I am not of the Blessed Realm," she said and rode up beside the King, away from Legolas. Legolas remained silent, not sure if he had upset her. He never was good around female Elves, at least not now. 


End file.
